1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a trash container adapted to receive a roll of plastic trash bags.
2. Description of the Related Air
Many different designs and styles of trash containers for use in kitchens and the like have been developed. It is common practice to line such trash containers with plastic trash bags. Such trash bags are often sold in rolls in which a plurality of individual trash bags are joined end-to-end in a manner which allows a single trash bag to be removed from the roll and then inserted through the open mouth of the trash container to line the trash container.